


maybe fireworks can be our always

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, charlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: Someone sits next to her and Silena looks up to see Charlie. She smiles. “Hey,” he says, snaking an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in for a kiss.It's their last summer before they leave for college. They're going to make it count.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	maybe fireworks can be our always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrybi/gifts).



> hey hey hey! this was a prompt request made by [lukewasright](https://lukewasright.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was charlena + watching fireworks <3

Silena leans back on her towel, ignoring the sand that’s accumulating on it. She’s getting sand in her hair as she feels it sweeping across the ground behind her, but she finds she doesn’t mind. It’s peaceful, at least for now.

The campers are settling down as they eagerly await the annual fireworks show, spreading their blankets and towels out on the beach. It’s crowded, they’re at the height of summer, and everyone is here.

The moon glitters on the sound, interrupted by the occasional nereid splashing to the surface, a tinkling laugh on her lips. Some of the younger campers are splashing around in the shallows, their laughter filling the air. Silena smiles to herself as she watches Lacy and Cecil splash each other, and when the Stolls sneak up behind Cecil to bodily toss him into the water.

It’s the quiet moments, Silena knows, that she has to cherish. Moments like this one, when nothing world-ending is happening and they can all just relax and have fun. She doesn’t have to think about anything else but this moment.

Someone sits next to her and Silena looks up to see Charlie. She smiles. “Hey,” he says, snaking an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hey,” she replies, smiling into the kiss. “Aren’t you supposed to be supervising the show?”

Charlie smiles at that, and Silena thinks that if she could only see one smile for the rest of her life she would want it to be his. “I had some more important matters to attend to. Besides, Jake and Nyssa are perfectly capable of handling it.”

“I’m not sure you should be leaving them without your watchful eye, though,” she teases. She knows he’s right, the Hephaestus kids can handle any kind of gadget or contraption with ease.

“They’ll be fine,” Charlie insists, and Silena leans in for another kiss.

“I’m sure you double checked everything before you left them, anyway.”

“Triple checked,” Charlie corrects. Silena throws her head back in a laugh.

“That’s my boy.” She nestles in close, leaning against Charlie’s strong, solid form. Always so sturdy, so steadfast.

“This is our last summer before we leave for college,” Charlie points out. “Promise you’ll write?”

“Of course,” Silena swears, smiling as she snuggles closer. “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

“Not that I would ever want to.” Silena giggles at that, and she can feel Charlie shaking with laughter underneath her, too. “And we’ll visit each other whenever we can, right?”

“Definitely. The gods themselves couldn’t keep me away from you.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Maybe a little bit of both,” Silena says, smirking up at him.

Charlie looks out onto the water, then points with his free hand. “Look, it’s starting.”

She looks up and watches as the first firework explodes in the sky, bursting into the multicolor shape of a hunter with a bow. More symbols and shapes appear in the sky, lighting up the faces of all the campers watching, outshining the stars.

Silena smiles at the display, beautiful as it always is. “You guys did a great job this year, like always,” she tells Charlie.

“Just wait for it,” Charlie tells her, and she shifts to look at him.

“Wait for what?”

“Just watch.” He gestures at the sky, and she turns her gaze back. Then a shape forms in the sky, and Silena’s smile grows impossibly wider.

 _Silena + Charlie_ , sparkling inside a red heart. As the picture dissipates Silena turns to look at Charlie, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, but he motions for her to keep watching.

More words appear in the sky, some bursts of smaller fireworks following in their wake. _I love you Silena,_ followed by another burst of, _always._

Silena lets out a choked laugh, hand coming to cover her mouth as she’s left speechless. “Charlie,” she chokes out, but she knows if she continues she’ll burst into tears. Instead, she surges forward into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, closer.

When she finally pulls away, resting their foreheads together, she’s laughing, bubbly and light, almost as light as the feeling in her chest. “I take it you liked it?” Charlie says, huge grin splitting his face, as if he even has to ask.

“It’s perfect,” Silena tells him. _“You’re_ perfect.” She can’t stop giggling.

Charlie pulls her closer, somehow, strong hands holding her firmly in place. “The perfect gift for the perfect girl.”

Silena laughs again, and she leans in one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
